A Girl
by BurnItDown905
Summary: A girl... and Seth. A girl who's afraid of her relationship with Seth.
1. Clueless

**Set next year in 2020.**

"He's been like this for weeks. At first, I thought he just needed time to get over her but this is starting to get out of control," Roman said, voice full of worry, as he Renee and Dean all watched the Kingslayer as he retreated back to his hotel room after a hard fought pay per view.

It had been 3 months since Becky dumped Seth, and no one was sure when he would bounce back. He'd been on a repetitive cycle of training at the arena and barricading himself back in his hotel room, rarely join them on non-wrestling outings.

"Can you blame him? Becky was a bitch and completely crushed him," Renee said quietly as they stood all boarded the elevator.

It was true. Everything seemed to be going great for the two. They'd been together nearly a year and engagement rumors were always flying. No one was shocked more than Seth when Becky casually told him it wasn't going to work out anymore. It had truly broken him, worse than anything had before.

At first, it was just him not going out with everyone at night. Then he'd only really be around all the other crew members if it was necessary. He'd gone from one of the most dedicated Superstars to one of the first ones always trying to leave every night.

"You know there's only one person that can get through to him when he gets like this," Roman said knowingly. Just then the elevator opened and they were met by a familiar figure waiting by the lobby. Her curly chestnut tresses bounced over her shoulder as she walked towards the group exiting the elevator.

"Speak of the devil," Dean smirked.

"What's up, guys? We heading out or what?" she asked. Her long legs peeked out from under her white satin wrap dress that she paired with gold strappy heels. Her tanned skin was accentuated with the gold necklace and arm cuff she wore.  
"Wait a minute, where's Seth?" she asked, noticing the last in their group wasn't there. Roman huffed as Dean nodded his head back towards the elevator.  
"Couldn't get him to come out," the Lunatic Fringe responded.  
"Just send me the club's address. I'll choke him out and drag him down there if I have to," she said determinedly, moving past them to press the elevator button.  
"See? I told you guys," Roman smirked as she stepped into the elevator.  
"Told them what?" she asked after pressing the number to their floor.  
"Don't worry about it," Roman smiled. "We'll see you guys later."

* * *

Seth rolled his eyes as the incessant knocking at his door continued. He pulled his body off his bed and dragged himself over, checking the peephole before opening it.

"Orton," he said as he stepped aside to let her in his room. She walked in and immediately turned back to him just as he closed the door.

"We're going out tonight, Rollins. Get dressed," she demanded. Seth sighed in defeat.

It barely ever took a blink from Roxanne Kendall Orton's aqua blue eyes to get him to do whatever she wanted. It'd been like that basically for the past ten years since the two had met in FCW.

As a part of the Orton Dynasty, Roxy had been groomed for the wrestling world at an early age. She an elite, like her brother, with a list of accolades, including the NXT Women's Championship, the Diva's Championship, and the Smackdown Women's Championship. Over the past decade, she'd fought everyone, from AJ Lee to Peyton Royce, and both Bella twins in a handicap match for the Diva's Champion, where she was the victor.

But it wasn't just her wrestling pedigree that made Seth turn into mush when it came to her. Roxy was sweet. She was one of those people who gave her heart so freely to the people she cared for. She fiercely protected her friends and always gave sage advice.

She was funny, and not in those 'always on' kind of ways. She was kind of goofy and a bit of a dork. The random things she said always seemed to bring a smile to Seth's face.

Speaking of faces… _God was her's gorgeous. _When she first started training at FCW, everyone heard Randy's little sister was there and for some reason, Seth couldn't help but picture Randy in a wig.

When he met Roxy however, Seth was pleasantly surprised… and surprisingly attracted. He couldn't stop staring at the freckles around her nose and under her eyes. _Those eyes. _She had the most alluring blue eyes he'd ever seen.

Somewhere along the line, Seth fell in love. And now… they were best friends.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Seth guided Roxy to the back tables all the Superstars were currently occupying. He tried his best to avoid Becky's glare, who was sitting with Finn Balor, Sami Zayn, and Kevin Owens.

"Just ignore her, she made her bed. Now she's laying in it… Hey guys," she said, stepping into the large booth and greeting everyone.  
"Told you she'd get him here. You both owe me fifty bucks," roman remarked to Renee and Dean, who each stood to hug Seth and Roxy.  
"Wait, _that's_ what you guys were betting? Roman, I should get a cut or something," she joked.  
"Because betting on whether or not your miserable friend is gonna come out is cool? Thanks, guys," Seth responded sarcastically, collapsing back into the booth, grabbing a beverage menu to scan through.

"This is my song, you have to come with me!" Roxy yelled as she grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him to the dance floor. He dragged his feet under him as Roxy pulled him towards Naomi and Alexa Bliss, already on the dancefloor.

She set a pace with her hips as she stood in front of him, grinding against him to the beat of the song. His hands fell on her hips and pulled her closer, breathing in the scent of her cupcake scented shampoo.

"You think she knows?" Roman asked Dean and Renee, as the three sat back and watched their friends.  
"Not a clue," Dean said, shaking his head.


	2. Brawl

**A/N: I don't own the song "I Don't Really Like You." It's Skye Sweetnam's.**

"I'm telling you, dude, the sooner you get back to normal, the better you're gonna feel," Roxy commented as she Seth and Roman sat in catering a few days later.  
"Maybe," Seth said, stabbing his fruit salad. "It's just weird you know? We used to be attached at the hip. We did literally everything together," Seth continued.  
"Oh I remember, trust me. All of a sudden it was the 'Becky and Seth' club. Roxy and Joshy weren't allowed to play. I'm just glad to have my best friend back," Roxy responded, raising her iced tea to her lips before taking a sip.

"Excuse me Ms. Orton, but Hunter and Marc need to see you," a backstage assistant said, interrupting the two.

"Uh-oh," Seth joked.  
"Shut up, I'll see you later," she said lightly punching him before heading to Paul's office.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?!" Roxy asked as she stood in front of Triple H and Marc Carrano. The two men nodded together as Paul sat back in his chair, adjusting his tie.  
"You've earned it, kid. It's about damn time. At this year's Evolution2, you'll face Becky for the title. Congratulations, Rox," he smiled.  
"That's a couple of months away so what we're going to have the two of you do is set up a rivalry. Ya know, you two had a great feud running on NXT, Roxy has always been a thorn in each member of the Four Horsewomen's side, something like that. You're going to challenge her tonight. Yeah, she's held the title the past year, but she's never faced you as champ. You'll face her buddy Nikki tonight for a number one contender's spot, and we'll go from there. Sound good?" Carrano explained and asked.

"Sounds _amazing_," she said, thanking each of them before heading back to her locker room.

* * *

Roxy was beyond excited as she finished her warmup. As soon as she got back to her locker room she changed into her ring gear, texted Randy about the championship match, and warmed up.

After leaving the wardrobe station with her black _RKO _shirt custom cut, Roxy made her way to the guerilla. She'd missed Seth after her meeting with Paul and Carrano. By then he was busy cutting a promo backstage.

She did some last-minute stretching near the stage curtain, waiting for her cue from Becky.

"And I mean really, really think about it. Who's out there that the Man can't beat? I've got the heads of Charlotte, Lacey, Dana, Bayley, and Alexa all on my 'slappin' shelf' and I dare whoever's left back there to come out here and let me slap the head off them too," Becky said from the middle of the ring, ripping the mic down to her side, staring up the ramp.

_I don't care what you do  
__I don't care about you  
__I don't care, get a clue  
_'_Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you_

Roxy's music hit and she made her way out onto the ramp, microphone in hand.

"Becky… that was an impressive list. And you're right. You're absolutely right. You've beaten all the top Superstars that Raw has to offer…" Roxy began as the crowd began to chant 'RKO'.

"You just haven't beaten me," she continued, smiling down at Becky. "And I mean… I know that's gotta sting, after this all this time you still haven't been able to knock me off. I wonder what that's doing to 'The Man's' ego?" she asked.  
"Ego?! You wanna talk about ego?!" Becky laughed as she began pacing in the ring. "You're the one walking around here like she's God's gift to wrestling just because she's an Orton. If it hadn't been for your brother always being in Hunter's ear, you never would've had any of those titles you've had around your waist."  
"You done yet? 'Cause I want the title that's around your waist," Roxy responded.  
"Funny thing about you always wanting things that The Man has. First, it was loverboy, now my title? Let me explain something to ya, baby Orton. The only way you'll ever get your hands on this belt is if I give it to you… just like I _gave_ you Seth!"

And with that, the fight was on. Roxy dropped her mic and ran down to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope and immediately tackling Becky to the mat, throwing wild rights and lefts. Becky managed to wiggle away and give herself enough room to stand back up using the ropes. Just as Roxy charged at her again, Becky stunned her with a kick to the chest. Roxy leaned forward, allowing Becky to set up for a kick to the side of the head. Scouting for it, Roxy stepped out of the way, grabbing onto Becky's leg and dragging her down for a modified cloverleaf, her submission she called the Vixenlock.

Becky clawed at the mat in pain, tapping to no avail since it wasn't a sanctioned match. Her only relief came when the officials arrived to pull them apart. Roxy rolled out of the ring, keeping her eye on Becky as she walked back up the ramp.

"I haven't seen that type of emotion out of Roxy Orton in a long time. I'm not sure if the Man truly knows what type of she-devil she just reawakened," Cory Graves said as the monitor turned to him, Renee, and Michael Cole, all standing in front of their announcer's desk. Roman muted the monitor he and Seth were watching in their locker room.

* * *

"Well, time to get ready for our match I guess," the Samoan superstar said, looking over to Seth, who still stood wide-eyed, staring at the monitor, replaying Roxy and Becky in the ring.


	3. Cuddles

Seth and Roman weren't surprised to find Roxy in their locker room after they showed up following their match. They watched as she paced back and forth, only stopping when the locker room door shut with a thud.

"Please tell me you didn't know she was gonna say that?" she asked.  
"Of course not Rox. We haven't spoken in a month. I'm just as surprised as you. I mean, what's her angle?" Seth asked.  
"Oh, I'll tell you her angle. Vince is convinced this storyline is 'good shit' so now I've been sucked into your fucked up toxic relationship," she huffed.  
"Sorry," Seth responded quietly, moving over to pack up his gym bag. Roman followed suit and soon the three were in their rental on their way to their hotel. When they arrived, Roman held Roxy back for a moment to talk.

"Now Roxy, look... I know this whole storyline with Becky sucks and she should have never dragged her and Seth's issues into it, but this is where you're at now. It is what it is. You just gotta suck it up and get through the storyline, ya know?" he nudged.  
"Yeah, I know. It's just… god, she's such a bitch," she complained.  
"Something we all found out just a bit too late for Seth's sake. And about Seth… you know this isn't his fault, right? You gotta cut the guy some slack, babygirl," Roman begged. "This whole thing is harder on him than you think."

The three of them were quiet in the elevator up to their floor. They all had early interviews the next morning, so they decided to turn in immediately. Roxy sat on her bed staring at her phone for about ten minutes until she got up and walked next door.

"I'm sorry. I say the wrong things and I don't always think before I talk," she said as Seth opened his door. He smiled softly and nodded, pulling her in for a hug. She exhaled, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face against his bare chest. He pulled her into his room and spun her around, holding her in the air.

"Put me down, dork," she giggled.

Her bare feet hit the carpeted floor as she bounced over to his bed.

"One thing I can say I appreciate from your relationship with her?" Roxy smirked.  
"What?" he asked, laying back in his spot. She met him in the middle of the bed, and he turned on a movie.  
"Your upgrade to King-sized beds. Way more room for me now," she laughed, snuggling against him, just like old times.

* * *

_It was a stormy night back in 2011 in Tampa, Florida. Seth and Cory Graves had been hanging out in their condo playing video games until the power went out._

"_Dude, these storms are starting to suck," Cory moaned, tossing his controller in his lap. He pulled out his phone and began texting someone. Seth checked the time on his phone before turning to his roommate with a knowing grin on his face._

"_Carmella?" Seth asked.  
_"_Who else?" Cory asked, hopping up from the couch. "She's bored downstairs, so… see ya later, man," he said leaving Seth alone in their apartment._

_He stood at the window, taking in the rainy night sky just as someone knocked on his door. He crossed the room and opened the door, smiling down at Roxy. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and she had her thumb in her mouth, nervously biting it, a trait Seth picked up on a while ago._

"_Come here, Rox," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She nearly jumped into his arms as the thunder clapped just outside the building._

"_Stupid fucking thunderstorms," she mumbled against his chest. He chuckled before letting her in._

"_Come on you big baby," he said, sitting on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. Seth turned on a movie and the two settled in, Roxy slightly jumping every time she heard the thunder._

"_It's okay," he whispered as he rubbed her thigh soothingly.  
_"_It's stupid Billy Zuker's fault!" she said out of nowhere.  
_"_Who's Billy Zuker?" Seth asked confused.  
_"_He was this little shit who was friends with my brother when we were kids. One summer day, Randy had a couple of the guys over and a flash storm came. I was out by the pool when it started and Billy thought it'd be funny to lock me out."  
_"_Of your own house? During a thunderstorm?! What a prick!" Seth remarked beginning to get angry.  
_"_Yeah, so ever since then me and thunderstorms don't really get along. Billy got his in the end though?" Roxy said smiling.  
_"_What happened?" Seth asked.  
_"_Randy and some of the guys on the football team taped him to the school's flagpole naked. That was the last time anybody thought to pull a prank on me. Randy's always been the one there for me… well, until now," she replied shyly._

"_Let's watch a movie," he said grabbing the remote._

* * *

"Your upgrade to King-sized beds. Way more room for me now," she laughed, snuggling against him, just like old times.

Seth shook his head as he turned her over on her said and snuggled behind her.

"Let's get some sleep," he said.

A while later, Roxy laid awake listening to Seth breathing behind her. Ever so often he'd pull her closer and softly sigh. Roxy bit her lip as Roman's words from earlier ran through her head.

"_This whole thing is harder on him than you think."_


	4. Promo

Roxy's leg bounced nervously as she looked down to stare at her manicured hands on her lap. She was in yet another meeting with Carrano and Triple to discuss certain aspects of her new storyline with Becky.

"I mean you guys only kind of know the history, but trust me, it broke Seth apart. I don't want to be involved with anything that's going to rehash old wounds for him. He's my friend," she pleaded quietly, her blues glistening.

"I don't want to want to get over like this… not if it's at Seth's expense," she continued, more determined, her controlling Orton nature coming out a bit.

Hunter sat forward from behind his desk and laced his fingers together on his desk and smiled.

"Look, Roxanne, I get it. You and Seth came up together and basically started this whole thing around the same time. You guys are obviously close. We already talked to him about your storyline and his involvement."

Roxy looked between Hunter and Marc confused before Carrano continued for Paul.

"He knows how big this push could be for you. He said he's okay with a few jabs directed towards him from time to time. He won't be involved with either of you on-screen. You and Becky will have a buildup leading to Evolution3 where you'll face her for the Raw title in a Hell in a Cell match."

Roxy smiled between her bosses and nodded as they continued going over a rough timeline.

* * *

"We all came up from NXT together: me, Seth, and Becky. We were all always close, always there for each other. I remember a few years later when those two knuckleheads actually started dating. I was happy for them. They were my friends. _**We**_ were friends and all I wanted was for them to just be happy," Roxy chuckled as she stood in the middle of the ring.

"Somewhere along the road, I don't know… I guess Becky got it in her head that her holding the title meant more to her than anything, including her relationship. And I mean… I think we all know what happened there," she said sarcastically shrugging.

"Now all of a sudden, the Man's this raving lunatic slapping heads willy nilly? Well, Becks, you know what I want and you know where I'm at. Let's go," she said, leaning against the ropes staring up the ramp, one foot on the bottom rope. She smiled hearing Becky's music hit.

"My God, do you hear yourself, woman? I know what you want? What, is that supposed to make me just roll over and give it to you? Well I mean of course you'd think that way. You are an Orton after all," Becky smiled.  
"I forgot how much you're used to getting your way. Princess Roxy throws a tantrum then boom, she's handed a title shot. Over and over and over. I swear you and Charlotte are peas in a pod," Becky continued, shaking her head.  
"Hey, I've worked my ass off since day one. And despite what you think, it's had nothing to do with my brother. It's all been me. Roxy Kendall Orton. I've held every title, except for that one, so you had to know this was coming eventually Becks. I'd hope you aren't that stupid," she smirked.  
"Look, I _**handed**_ you Wonderboy, I'm not about to hand you a title shot that easy. Get in line princess. You'll have to earn it," Becky said, adjusting the belt on her shoulder.  
"Sweetheart, why would you hand me your sloppy seconds when I never wanted them in the first place?" Roxy snapped back. Becky raised her belt over her head as Roxy's music hit, leaving the two women staring each other down.


	5. She's wrong

A short time later, Roxy wandered back to her locker room in a daze slightly irked. Becky had been wrong. There was no way in hell Seth was into her or had ever been. He was her best friend!

She yanked her locker room door open and quickly changed into a pair of black leggings and a Balor Club sweatshirt. With her chestnut hair in a messy top knot, she held her phone to her ear, nervously biting her lip.

"Hey! It's me… please tell me you guys haven't left for the airport yet?"

A few minutes later, Roxy smiled as she dragged her suitcase behind her.

"Thanks so much, Trin, I owe you!" she smiled, hugging her friend.  
"It's no worries, baby girl. We got you," Naomi said as she released her embrace. Roxy smiled as Naomi's husband Jimmy grabbed her suitcase and loaded it into the back of the SUV.  
"What happened with Roman and Seth. Y'all usually ride together, right?" Jey asked once they were on the highway, headed for the airport. Roxy smiled nervously and shook her head.  
"They were taking too long," she lied, staring back down at the message she'd received from Seth a few minutes before.

_Where are you?!- S._

Roxy sighed and stared out the window, picturing Seth and Roman waiting for her in the lot at the arena. She pushed a button on her phone and the screen went black as she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry boys,".

* * *

The warm July sun beat down on Roxy as she pulled her white convertible up her brother's driveway the next day in St. Louis. She grabbed her bag and made her way around the side of the house where she heard the sound of laughing children.

"Get him!" one of her nephews said as he and his brothers all tackled Randy, driving her brother into the pool. She laughed, making her way through the side gate.

"Aunt Roxy!" Alanna, her oldest niece said, running over to her.  
"Hey 'Lana Bean," she smiled, not caring that her dress was getting soaked.

"Hey," Kim, her sister-in-law said, as she sat at the shallow end of the pool, holding Roxy's youngest niece Brooklyn.

"Hey guys," Roxy said, walking over to the pool with Alanna. "Enjoying your vacation, big brother?" she asked.  
"Absolutely, little sister. You come over for a swim?" he asked, wading over to where she was standing poolside.  
"I was actually thinking about crashing in the guest room," she said, yanking her flowy navy mini dress over her head, revealing her black bikini.  
"Everything okay?" he asked, eyeing his sister warily.  
"Yeah, everything's fine. There's just something I wanna talk to you about later," she said.

Randy nodded as his sister walked over to the deep end of the pool before diving in.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Orton siblings sat poolside, waiting for Kim and the kids to return with dinner. Randy took a sip of his beer before setting it down and looking at his little sister.

"So there was something you wanted to ask me…" he prompted. He noticed the instant slump in her shoulder as she looked down as he legs floating in the pool.

"Have you ever, I don't know… heard any rumors about Seth being into me or anything?" she rambled nervously. Roxy turned to her brother and watched for his reaction.

"Actually…" he began.

_September 2014._

"_Looking good Rollins," Roxy said walking past Seth, Randy, Kane and Triple H as she made her way towards the glam station. The guys were part of Jericho's Highlight Reel to kick off Raw that night and she was only cutting a promo tonight, revealing her next opponent for her Divas Championship, Nikki Bella. _

_He smiled and winked at her, as she bit her lip, shaking her head as she continued down the hall._

"_Dude. What the hell was that? Is there something going on with you and my sister?" Randy asked, both smacking him upside his head and breaking him out of his daze._

"_What? No, man, come on. I know better than that," his lips formed before his brain could even react._

_Randy stared Seth down for a moment before shaking his head._

"_You're lying," he responded calmly.  
_"_There's nothing going on... I swear," Seth said, holding his hands up in defense.  
_"_But you want there to be," Randy said accusingly._

_Seth opened his mouth to respond but closed it a moment later._

"_Yeah, I really do… She's like, amazing," he began, stopping when Randy took a step closer to him._

"_That's it, I promise," Seth continued._

_Randy was quiet for a moment before adjusting Seth's collar._

"_Alright then, go for it," he said.  
_"_Wait… seriously? You're okay with this? What happened to 'touch my sister and I'll rip your spleen out'?" Seth asked confused.  
_"_I know you're not an idiot. You wouldn't wanna do something to piss me off. So I know you're not going to hurt her," Randy said, cupping Seth's face, lightly slapping him. Seth grabbed Randy's arm but was stopped when Triple H stepped between them, just as his music hit._

"_Gentleman, let's go," he said, heading to the curtain. Randy followed him, as Seth followed behind Kane._

* * *

Roxy rolled over in bed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. She sat up and finally made her way out to the small living room in the guesthouse.

She turned on the television and plopped down on the couch. There was no way she'd be able to sleep tonight with her conversation with Randy still looming.

Seth had actually gotten Randy to give him the green light way back when and never did anything about it. Becky was definitely wrong. There's no way he liked her, not that she was surprised.

What surprised Roxy was how much it actually hurt.


	6. Kiddo

For the most part, Roxy kept a low profile most of the week. She'd managed to dodge Seth at all the house shows but was now sitting annoyed at the glam station. She was waiting for Sandra to finish Bayley's ponytail when she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned in her chair already knowing who was standing there.

"Hey Rox. You got a minute to talk?" He asked.  
"Sorry, Sandra's just about to start with me, maybe later," she replied.  
"Actually sweetie, Bayley wants me to add some of those stars to her hair. I gotta stencil those in," she said from her station.

Roxy frowned and looked at Bayley who shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry'. Roxy rolled her eyes before turning to Seth.

"I guess I have a minute."  
"So what's up?" she asked a minute later as the two stood in an empty hallway.  
"You tell me. I haven't seen you in 6 days. You haven't been answering my calls or texts," she complained.  
"Well Randy's back from vacation and since our travel plans usually sync up and that fact that he's my brother, I thought I'd ride with him," she stated matter of factly. Seth rolled his annoyed.  
"If you say so," he began. "I just… I guess I just miss my best friend."  
"I'm right here," she said awkwardly rocking back and forth on her heels.  
"You know what I mean Roxanne," he shot back, using her full name. "It's like you're pulling away from me. I love you and I'm losing you," he said.

Roxy's breath caught in her throat at Seth's last seven words. Her body tensed up and her stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels.

"I know you're Randy's little sister, but I miss having you around Kiddo," he continued and it was at that moment she felt her heart ripped into pieces.

* * *

"Kiddo?! Seriously, that's how he sees me?!" Roxy asked setting her empty glass back on the coffee table. She'd flown out with Randy back to his place and was in the guest house living room venting to Kim.

"Isn't he only like… a couple of years older than you?" Kim asked, refilling Roxy's glass.  
"Exactly!" Roxy exclaimed as she shot up and began pacing around the table. Kim chuckled to herself and shook her head, her raven hair flipping over her shoulders.

"What?" Roxy asked.  
"It's nothing," Kim said, dabbing away the tears beginning to form.  
"What is it?" Roxy asked again, plopping down next to Kim while reaching for her now-melting bowl of ice cream.

"Just hear me out, okay? First, you were what, kinda weirded out at the possibility of Seth liking you. And now that he's told you that he doesn't, you're upset. Roxy, you know you can tell me anything. We're family," Kim urged.  
"Yeah, I know…" Roxy replied.  
"Do you like him? 'Cause it kinda seems like you do. I mean, you're clearly upset and the only thing I can figure is-" Kim began but was cut off by a slightly tipsy Roxy.  
"Of course I do, Kim! I mean, I don't know when it started, I think it was back in his Authority days with Randy. He was always around, ya know? He was different. He wasn't afraid of 'the Viper's baby sister' and I could be myself around him. I guess I've always felt something about that dork… but what's the point?"


	7. Mistake

It was a tradition for the Superstars to all get together their first night back on the road and tonight was no exception. A throng of Superstars filled the Denver nightclub, ready to sit back and loosen up for the night.

"Dude, have you seen Roxy tonight?" Cesaro asked Dolph as he smacked his shoulder. Seth's attention was directed towards where the two men were staring out on the dance floor.

Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder as she danced with Naomi and Alexa. Seth gulped as his eyes traveled down her body, noticing the tight black mini dress she had on. Her sculpted, tanned legs flexed as her body rolled sensually to the beat.

"She looks good," Dolph admitted as he licked his lips.

Seth's eyes darted towards the Showstopper in rage. Roman and Dean shot each other a look as they noticed the vein in Seth's temple begin to bulge.

"Easy there little Ziggy," Dean began as he turned back to look at Roxy for a moment. "You know if you try to get near her Randy will staple your ears to your balls," Dean warned. Seth looked from Dolph to Dean, who had been looking right back at him. Seth nodded in appreciation as Dean lifted his beer in the air.

Seth's attention was back on Roxy a few minutes later, watching her still dancing. He noticed a neanderthal hovering around her the last few minutes and something about it gave him a bad vibe. How he wished Renee would've sat on the inside of the booth instead when he saw the bearded guy on the dancefloor reach for Roxy's hip. He relaxed a moment later when he saw her deliver a covert elbow straight to the guy's gut, sending him back a few steps.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed when he noticed the same guy now had a handful of Roxy's hair in his hand. In an instant, multiple superstars had crowded the dancefloor, all coming to Roxy's aid. Naomi and Alexa had pulled her away from the chaos and soon a few Superstars had to be physically removed from the club.

* * *

"Fuck! If I had been there a second sooner... where is she?! Is she okay?" Dolph asked cracking his right knuckle as he and a few other superstars began to file out on the sidewalk.

"She's okay," Seth said, with Roxy tucked protectively by his side.  
"You okay, sweetheart?" Dolph asked, reaching in to caress her cheek.  
"Yeah," Roxy replied with a shaky voice as she walked into Dolph's embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Thanks for that in there," she said, resting her head against his chest.

At that moment all Seth wanted to do was yank Roxy back away from Dolph's touch, but he knew at that moment all she wanted was to feel safe. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she'd be safe around Dolph.

"We should get you back," Seth said.  
"I can get Roxy to the hotel," Dolph interjected.

"Hell no. Rox, let's go," Roman said simply, walking to the small lot behind the bar.

"Trust me, just let it go this time. Roman's right. My brother can be a little overprotective," she said shyly.

"A little?" Dolph asked with a humorous sarcasm in his voice. Roxy could totally get his stand up comedian gig. He was funny, charming… and kinda cute.

"Roxanne!" Roman yelled from further down the street, where he and Seth both stood waiting for her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm coming! Hold your fucking horses," she yelled.

"Sorry about them, they're like… extra brothers. Like Rands isn't more than enough. I'll see you later," she finished with a kiss on Dolph's cheek.

* * *

"And before either of you going all 'protective mode' I promise I'm going to tell Randy. The creep only yanked my hair. Let's let him sleep, okay? I'll tell him in the morning," she promised.

"Including that little kiss with Dolph?" Seth asked, pouting from the middle seats. Roxy looked back to find him scrolling on his phone with a scowl on his face.

"Haven't decided yet," she replied.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked.

"I. Just. Haven't. Decided. Yet," Roxy responded as she rolled her eyes. She tucked her legs to the side, propping her elbow on the center console as Roman leaned in to turn the radio up, wanting more than anything to just get back to the hotel as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Well, we're… back," Roman could barely get out before Roxy hopped out of the rental with her shoes and purse in hand. She barely mumbled a 'goodnight' before she ran inside.

"Dude, what the hell? I don't know what your plan was tonight but if it was to fuck up spectacularly then good job," Roman responded as he and Seth both got out the SUV.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. "Randy's-," he began.

"What the fuck does _he_ have to do with her relationships? Seriously, man, Roxanne's a grown-ass woman and if you want to be with her then at this point the only person who's standing in your way is you."

* * *

"Go away, asshole," Roxy mumbled from just inside her hotel room.

"Roxy, please. I just want to apologize," he begged, lightly banging his head against her door. A moment later her door opened and Seth braced himself against the door frame, towering over her petite figure.

"Well get to it. You were kind of being a jerk tonight," she said, allowing him to come into her room.

He sighed as he stepped in, knowing he'd taken his frustrations out on the wrong person.

"I know. Look, I'm sorry. It's just… I saw that asshole watching you, but I was stuck in that stupid fucking booth and by the time he grabbed you, Dolph was there for you. I'm still pissed I couldn't get my hands on that piece of shit," he admitted. "It's just… the thought of someone putting their hands on you outside of the ring make me physically shake with rage."

Before either knew what was happening, Seth's hands gripped her waist and pulled her in. His lips met hers as her fingers laced around the back of his neck. She moaned when she felt his tongue brush across hers, igniting a desire within her.

"Rox," he said breathlessly, finally pulling away.

They were both silent for a moment before Seth delivered her potential heart-crushing blows.

"That was a mistake. I'm sorry," he said, before hurrying out of her room, leaving her sad, alone, and confused.


	8. Coffee

Could Seth say he was surprised two weeks later when he walked into the local coffee shop and saw Dolph and Roxy sitting together, whispering quietly in a corner?

Not really.

He'd regrettably pretty much ignored her since the kiss, barely awkwardly avoiding her every time he saw her backstage.

"Hey," he said as he approached their table after placing his order.  
"Be right back," Roxy sweetly to Dolph as she excused herself to the restroom. She locked eyes with Seth for a moment before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away.

"Hey man," Dolph said.  
"So…" Seth began with his eyes still on Roxy's retreating form. "How are things going with you guys?"  
"So far it's been great, man. She's really something amazing," Dolph smiled. Seth bit the inside of his cheek to compose himself as Dolph continued with that same smile still plastered on his face.

"She's totally different from the other girls, man. She's funny, sarcastic, a badass and come on… she's hot as fuck."

Something about the way Dolph said the last part rubbed Seth the wrong way. He was grateful when his order was ready. He honestly wasn't sure how much accidental gloating he could stand from Dolph.

"Well, that's awesome, man. I'll see you guys later," he said leaving Dolph at the table. Once his coffee was in his hand he headed for the door, looking back at Dolph's table one last time. He rolled his eyes as he saw Roxy return to the table and kiss Dolph.

* * *

A few hours later Seth found himself wandering around the arena. He eventually made it out to the main area and sat in a seat in the empty crowd. He shook his head at his own stupidity. Why did he have to toy back and forth with Roxy like he did? If he had just been honest with her in the beginning, things would be completely different.

_October 2012_

_The banging on Roxy's door had been going on for about 15 seconds before she rushed over to the door to open it. She tore it open to find a grinning Seth on the other side._

"_Do you have a death wish, Rollins?" she asked. She rolled her eyes as he slid past her into her apartment. He turned back and looked at her with the same bright smile he had on a moment ago._

"_Okay, now you're starting to scare me," she said. "What's going on?"_

_She barely had a chance to react before he yanked her into his arms and spun her around a few times._

"_I got the call! I'm getting moved up," he said, finally setting her down.  
_"_What?! Are you serious?" she asked,  
_"_I got a call from Carrano earlier. Me, Roman, and Dean are moving up together in a group."  
_"_That's amazing, dude. I'm so happy for you," she said gripping his shoulders playfully. Her excitement was cut short as a realization hit her._

"_Wait… When?" She asked.  
_"_Next month at Survivor Series," he smiled. A moment later he noticed her frown. "Hey… don't make that face, Rox. You know you're getting moved up soon too, I just know it," he said, assuring her.  
_"_I guess I'm just gonna miss you," she admitted. Seth pulled her in for a hug and smiled, kissing the top of her head.  
_"_Besides, I'll still be filming for NXT for a few months, not giving up that title just yet," he said,_

_Roxy sniffled and pulled away a bit, smiling up at him. Seth's eyes trailed from Roxy's eyes down to her rosy lips and something inside pulled him closer. Just a second later, his hands were tangled in her hair. He had pushed her back against her front door, pinning her back. He leaned down and his lips found hers. The kiss was slow, sweet, and mind-blowing._

"_I'm sorry, Rox. I shouldn't have...I should go," Seth said breathlessly as he pulled away. _

"_What?" Roxy asked._

"_I gotta go," he mumbled. He gently moved her from in front of the door and left her apartment, leaving her confused and hurt._


	9. Photo-Op

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" Roxy moaned as her fingers released the hold on his hair. He smiled as he sent a trail of kisses up her body, resting between her legs.  
"Now, I could go back to using my mouth and you know I have no problem with that Princess," he smirked.

"Or…" he paused as he entered her, causing them both to moan. "I could do this," he smiled hearing her moan. He held her hips down and edged himself in to the hilt.  
"Fuck!" she cried out as he manicured nails clawed down her back. She felt him grinding into her slowly and she sucked a breath in harshly.

"Dolph stop teasing me," she begged. "Fuck me," she demanded.  
"My pleasure babe," Dolph smirked as he slowly pulled out and snapped his hips forward over and over again. Between the moans and expletives leaving Roxy's lips, the only sound filling the room was the combination of their panting and bodies slapping together. Dolph slipped his hand between their bodies and gently began rubbing her clit.  
"Oh God, just like that… baby, don't stop!" she said feeling her body going over the edge.  
"Mmm cum for me, princess," Dolph moaned.

He watched her eyes glaze over in ecstasy and her body shook beneath him. He felt her walls clenching him as he continued his savage thrusts. She latched onto his body, matching his movements as she rode out her peak.

He thrust into her a few more times before he finally released in her, lightly sucking on her neck. After a moment, he finally pulled out and rolled off of her, laying next to her with a lazy smile on his face.

"Well if we weren't late before we definitely are now," she said smirking.  
"You're absolutely insane," he said, out of breath. He got dressed quickly and left her room after leaving a lasting kiss bruised on her lips. "See you later, sweets," he said as he left.

* * *

After a quick shower and race over to the arena, Roxy parked her rental in the lot and grabbed her bag from the trunk. A whistle from behind her made her giggle as she closed the trunk.

"Fancy seeing you here," Dolph said with a sly smile on his face. Roxy rolled her eyes and smirked, walking past him into the arena.  
"Shut up dork, let's go."

Dolph and Roxy had been sneaking around for the past two months and everything was great. Dolph was sweet and the sex was amazing. Roxy couldn't complain. The two headed in two separate directions once they got to the arena to settle into their respective locker rooms. After changing into her ring gear, Roxy made her way over to the glam station and met up with her tag partner for the night, Alexa Bliss. They were teaming against Becky and Nikki Cross during the second hour of Raw that night.

"I know I'm a little late, I'm sorry. I… slept in," Roxy said, her hands together, pleading with her bright cerulean eyes.  
"You're lucky I love you. Now get your cute butt in this chair," Sandra, her makeup artist said.

"You slept in, huh?" Alexa asked, from across the way. Roxy's eyes stayed even as she nodded.  
"Yup," she replied. Her eyes darted over to Zelina Vega, who was getting her hair straightened. Although she had her headphones in and was nice enough, Roxy didn't want her and Dolph's business getting out in the locker room. They were getting closer, but she wasn't sure if it was the right time, especially with Evolution2 a few weeks away.

Roxy managed to fill Alexa in on what was going on with Dolph as the two made their way to the guerilla station for their match. Alexa smirked as the two stretched.

"So you'll get to tap Nikki out then Dolph's gonna tap that-"  
"Lex!" Roxy exclaimed with a shocked smile on her face.  
"You love me," the shorter blonde responded.

Alexa's music hit a moment later and she bounced around a bit like Lesnar before walking out. Roxy smacked her ass as she walked past her.

"Let's do this babe."

It was a great match. Becky and Roxy had some great spots together. As much as she hated her for what she'd caused along with her "revelations" about Seth, Roxy missed working with Becky. In the end, Roxy had Nikki locked in the Vixenlock, staring directly at Becky as Nikki tapped out. As the announcer claimed the heel blondes the winners of the bout Roxy's music hit. She watched as Becky hopped off the apron and grabbed her belt from an official.

"At Evolution, that is mine," she said, pointing at the championship belt before gesturing the belt being wrapped around her waist. Becky clutched the title and tilted her head back, laughing. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her back of her hand, checking for any signs of blood from the slap Roxy had delivered earlier in the match. As she backed up the ramp she watched Roxy in the ring, now leaning through the top two ropes with a smirk on her face.

* * *

The next night, after having a night off from Smackdown, Roxy stood amongst the superstars all headed to Santiago, Chile.

"Glad to see you're coming too, babygirl," a deep voice boomed from behind her. She smiled and turned around, knowing exactly who it was.  
"Hey Roman," she said as the Big Dog pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you too," she said with a chuckle against his chest.  
"You know I'm not the only one who misses you, right?" he asked.  
"Wow, you're just jumping right in, aren't you? Wanna wait until we've at least boarded to start, Ro?" she asked, instantly becoming irritated with Roman… and Seth.  
"I'm not playing messenger or anything. I just wanna know if my boy's misery is in vain."  
"He did this, Roman. Did he tell you? How he kissed me then said it was a mistake?! Twice?!" she said just low enough for him to hear. She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Whatever shot he and I had… he fucked it up," she responded sadly, walking away from Roman and over to Alexa, who had just walked up.

"So?" Renee asked as she walked up to Roman.  
"I don't know, Renee. He hurt her… bad. I'm not sure we even really knew how much she liked him," he responded, sounding a bit defeated.  
"_Likes,_" Renee said, correcting Roman. "If she liked him that bad, it doesn't just go away… trust me."

* * *

After the first day in Chile, Roxy's jet lag had settled, so she decided to join the superstars all headed to the zoo. She rolled her eyes as she got on the chartered bus and instantly spotted Seth smiling alongside Roman.

She cursed Alexa for sleeping in and sat as far away from Seth as possible, all the while praying the zoo wasn't too far away.

A little while later, she stood with the group of Superstars as one of the zoologists introduced them to a rather friendly baby elephant named Lolo.

As the elephant wrapped its trunk around her waist "hugging" her, Roxy felt someone was watching her. She looked over to see Seth smiling softly at her, with a pained look in his eyes. She exhaled deeply, completely forgetting about the potentially deadly animal that had a hold of her. She was jerked back as Lol lifted her for a friendly squeeze. Once she was set back down, Roxy looked back over to Seth, who now had his back turned towards her, interacting with another elephant.

"Alright, group picture time. You know they're gonna want this on social media," Roman said. He handed the zoo guide his phone and the Superstars all huddled.

"Alright, get in close," Roman urged mostly to Seth, who was thrust next to Roxy by the BIg Dog. He and Roxy both rolled their eyes and shook their heads, noticing Roman's obviousness. As everyone huddled together, Roxy tried her best not to make physical contact with Seth. At this point, it hurt to even think about him.

"Ooh, I know," she said, sliding out of the huddle and running around to sit in front of the group. She gave the camera a thumbs up. "More room for the tall people in the back," she smirked.

* * *

"Well that could've gone better," Roman said, later to Renee. She rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"Ya think?! Look, I want those two chuckleheads to see the light just as much as you do, but we can't just glue them together and expect it to work. They've gotta get there on their own, Ro," Renee explained.


	10. Hungover

After returning from Singapore, Roxy was disappointed to be without Dolph, who was on a 3-week comedy tour. They'd Skype every night, but after the second week, her fingers and toys just weren't doing the trick anymore. It hadn't gone unnoticed that every time she'd go out with the Superstars to whatever bar, Roman would somehow get her and Seth together.

One particular night, after maybe two or three too many shots of whiskey, she stood on a chair in the back of the bar and made a declaration for all, including Seth to hear.

"Okay, Roman… and everyone else that cares for that matter. Look, I know there's probably some talk still going on… but me and the golden boy? Not gonna happen. And like why would I? Would it be worse following up Becky… or actually dating Seth?"

It was like watching a car crash, seeing it happen but watching the explosion from a distance. Seth grabbed his jacket and headed for the door without ever glancing back at Roxy. He was embarrassed and hurt.

* * *

The bright lights breaking through her hotel window that afternoon was what finally woke her up the next day. Roxy groaned as she rolled over, smelling coffee and instantly smiling.

"Mmmmmm," she groaned as the iced black coffee with two sugars was handed to her. She took a sip before finally opening one of her eyes. She was met by an almost amused-looking Alexa, whose hands were now resting on her hips.

"And did we have fun last night?" she asked.  
"Uhhh… there was definitely whiskey, so… yeah?" Roxy asked, a little hazy about the events from the previous evening.  
"Please tell me you remember," Alexa begged.  
"Remember what Lex?" Roxy asked, growing concerned. "Lex?!" she asked when Alexa remained silent.  
"Well…" she began.

* * *

"Kill me now," Roxy said from behind her sunglasses as she and Alexa made their way through the parking lot to the arena. She groaned inwardly as she noticed Seth and Roman just ahead of her, signing autographs for fans. Roxy hesitantly passed the fans yelling for her, not ready to be that close to Seth yet. Alexa nodded knowingly, as she held back to take photos.

"Sorry guys, Roxy's feeling a little under the weather," she said, trying to appease the _Vixen's_ fans.

Later that night, just after his match, Roxy knocked on Seth's locker room door.

"What do you want?" he asked, barely opening the door for her. She expected as much. After Alexa gave her the recap of last night, Roxy wouldn't have been surprised if Seth slammed the locker room door on her.  
"I want to apologize. Look, last night… I don't even know what to say. I was fucked up and I said a lot of fucked-up things. I'm sorry, Seth… really. I never wanted to hurt you," she admitted.  
"Don't worry, you didn't. If anything, Rox, you did me a favor," he responded, edging the door open just a bit more.  
"I don't understand," she answered, honestly confused.  
"You saved me a lot of time I would've wasted trying to make this whole thing right with you again. I would've spent _forever_ trying to make you see that the only mistake there was when it came to kissing you… was taking it back. But now… I'm mean, fuck, you let me know exactly what you think about me. And there's no way in hell I'm wasting my fucking time on someone who thinks I'm worth less than nothing. See you around Roxy, good luck," he said, before shutting the door.

Roxy stood shocked for a moment, not wanting to cry with him just a few feet away. She hurried down the hall with one destination on her mind.

**A/N: "A Girl" is coming to an end. There are just a few more chapters and Roxy and Seth's story will be complete. I'm also working on "Hacked," so make sure to check that one out too! **

**After these two stories I'm thinking of doing something a little different, maybe a few challenge stories, so head over to my profile for more news. **


	11. Vacate

Becky had just tapped to Roxy's Vixenlock and the bell rang. A moment later, Roxy released her hold, laying back on the mat on the verge of tears listening to the ring announcer.

"Here is your winner, and the _**new**_ WWE Raw Women's champion… Roxy Orton!" Jillian Garcia announced as the crowd for Evolution2 all began to cheer. The Vixen had tapped out the Man. Roxy rolled over on her side and stood up to receive her new belt. She looked at it for a moment before heading to a corner, just as the Hell In A Cell cage was lifted. She stood on the second turnbuckle and proudly displayed the red belt.

As she made her way through guerilla, everyone was there to congratulate her… except for Seth. Holding the title was a bittersweet moment that day. She'd won it, but didn't have Seth there to celebrate with her.

Instead that night, she was joined by Mike, Maryse, and Dolph for a celebratory dinner at an upscale restaurant in San Francisco.

"To Roxy," The Miz proclaimed, holding up his champagne flute. The group all clinked their glasses together.  
"So proud of you, girl. You deserve it," Maryse said.  
"Thanks," Roxy smiled sweetly.  
"Feels good to be dating the champ," Dolph smirked, lifting Roxy's hand up off the table. Her grimace was only noticed by the French-Canadian beauty.

* * *

Maryse washed her hands and stared back at Roxy in the mirror who was straightening out her dress.

"What?" the new champ asked.  
"I saw you... With Dolph earlier," she began.  
"I… What do you mean?" Roxy stammered.  
"You cringed when he held your hand. Look, Roxy, you and I go back. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Maryse asked, turning to look at her.

Roxy sighed, looking at her reflection.

"I'll be okay, 'Ryse," she whispered with a smile.

* * *

"But I thought we could celebrate tonight," Dolph said as he kissed behind Roxy's ear, guiding her down the hall to her room.  
"I don't know, babes. I think there was something off with the chicken parm. My stomach feels way off," she lied.  
"You sure?" he asked as they stood in front of her room.  
"Yeah, it's probably best if I just get some sleep tonight. I've got some major belt brandishing to do tomorrow," she smiled.  
"I'll come to pick you up in the morning and we can ride to the arena together," Dolph offered. Roxy's hand stopped fiddling in her purse for her room key as she turned back to Dolph.  
"I'm actually supposed to be getting there early for a meeting with Paul," she responded.  
"Everything alright?" Dolph asked.

Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, he just wants to go over a few things. I'll come to find you after, okay?"  
"Okay babe, get some rest. And feel better?" Dolph added before placing a small kiss on her lips.

Roxy huffed as she entered her hotel room and kicked her heels off. Maryse's question had been in the back of her head the entire evening, and Roxy knew she couldn't keep hooking up with Dolph.

The sex was amazing and he was really sweet, but there wasn't any passion. She knew it was something she'd never be able to "work at". They just didn't have it. Not like she and Seth had.

It was in the weird way her skin would light on fire at the simplest touch from him. It was how she could be having the shittiest day, but a stupid text from him would put a smile on her face.

But it's _Seth_!

Her best friend. He's not supposed to be the guy who keeps her up at night- he's supposed to be the one teasing her for being so into some guy.

She sighed as she stripped her dress and bra off before crawling into bed. She set her alarm and set it down, knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in," the voice on the other door said.

Roxy shyly peeked her head in before entering.

"Roxy, come in. Have a seat," Hunter said, standing from his desk, ushering her into his office.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, sitting across from him as he retook his seat at his desk.  
"Just going over some last-minute things before tonight's show. What's up?" he asked.  
"Well… look I know this opportunity you guys have given me is amazing and I appreciate you wanting to push me as champion…" she began.  
"I sense a 'but' coming," Paul said, disregarding his paperwork and focusing on Roxy.  
"But… I need to take some time," she confessed quietly, staring down at her hands.

Paul sighed and set the pen he was holding down.

"What's going on, Rox? You just got the Raw title, the only championship you hadn't gotten in your career… and you just want to walk away from it all? This isn't like you… I don't understand."

The tears began to burn behind her crystal eyes and Roxy felt like a child being interrogated by her parents. She twiddled her thumbs anxiously before she responded.

"I'm just not happy anymore, but I don't want to quit. I'm not giving up just like that… I just… I need some time to get my head back together," she finally disclosed.  
"If that's what you want," Paul said nodding. "But we will have to strip you of the title."

Roxy hung her head.

"I figured as much," she said, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek.  
"So… how much time do you need?" Hunter asked.

* * *

"Hey," Roxy said a few hours later when she saw Dolph walk into her locker room. He crossed the room and leaned down to kiss her, but she scooted back on the bench and held her head back.  
"Okay…" he began. "What's going on?"

Roxy closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, mentally rehearsing what she was about to say.

"This… This isn't working anymore Dolph. I don't think it's a good idea if we keep seeing each other…" she said lowly.  
"What? What are you talking about? Roxy… I… I…" he stammered.

Roxy looked down at the bench she was straddling, ashamed.

"I thought you wanted this… Have I just been wasting my time?" Dolph asked, beginning to become frustrated.  
"I just need to be by myself," she whispered, not able to look at him.  
"Fine," Dolph said, before leaving her locker room.

Roxy sighed and finished lacing up her boots, sighing once as she slapped her hands on her thighs. She stood up and grabbed her belt, throwing it over her shoulder before leaving her locker room.

Her heart sank a little more on her way to the guerilla as she passed Seth and Roman. Roman shot her a sympathetic smile and wink, while Seth looked right through her. She blinked back tears, not wanting to let any tears streak her face before she headed to the ring.

* * *

Roxy smiled solemnly as the crowd chanted 'RKO' as she stood in the middle of the ring.

"So last night… I guess the Man just couldn't keep up with a little Vixen," she said, smirking as the chants grew louder.

RKO! RKO! RKO!

"I told Becky I was going to give her my all for this," she said looking at the belt she clutched in her hand. "And that's just what the hell I did," she continued, holding the belt over her head triumphantly.

She paused a moment, looking back down at the belt as she shook her head.

"Raw has always been the 'A-show' and for years I've chased after this. I've scratched and clawed and I finally got it," she smiled.

"And now...because of this shoulder, I've got to give it up."

The crowd stood silent for a moment before a chant of "No! No! No!" began. Roxy shook her head and smiled.

"But don't you guys worry, I assure you… don't count me out for too long. I'm coming back for this... promise," she said dropping the mic and laying the belt in the middle of the ring. She stepped out of the ring and winced, holding her kayfabe injured shoulder as she left the arena.

* * *

"I'm in shock," Renee said as she Corey Graves and Michael Cole all stood in front of the commentator's table.  
"I'm right there with you, Renee. I mean, Roxy won the title and in less than 24 hours she has to, what vacate? Did she even vacate the title? She just dropped it," Corey Graves commented.  
"Well, your guess is as good as mine Corey. What does this mean for the women's division?" Michael Cole asked. "Now we're going to turn your attention to Charly Caruso backstage, where she's standing by with Universal Champion Seth Rollins. Charly?" Cole added.

After changing quickly, Roxy hopped into her rental and headed straight for the airport.


	12. Poolside Rescue

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked confused.  
"That promo she cut in the ring last week… she left, man," Roman said.  
"What? How do you know she left? Maybe she's just taking the week off," the Beastslayer offered.  
"You really are trying to avoid everything 'Roxy-related'. Here, look," Roman said, rolling his eyes as he handed Seth his phone.

Seth scanned the post from the company's website regarding the vacated women's championship.

"Why would she…?" he asked dumbfounded. "We saw her that night, her shoulder's fine," he said adamantly.  
"What do you care, right?" Roman replied, knowing damn well just how wild Seth's thoughts were running.

* * *

Seth was going crazy. Roxy basically walked out three weeks ago and hasn't been heard from since. At first he thought it was a work, the company just giving her a little time off before her championship reign took off. When he didn't see her that second week, he checked all her social media for any type of updates, which usually consisted of her workout for the day or pictures of pizza.

By the third week, he'd gotten desperate.

"What?!" the voice on the other side of the door boomed.  
"Got a minute?" Seth asked as he peeked his head in.  
"What's up?" Randy asked as he looked up. He finished wrapping his wrist tape before reaching down to grab his boots.  
"It's about Roxy," Seth began.  
"I figured as much," Randy said with a chuckle.

* * *

Roxy exhaled with a huff as her floatie edged toward the shallow end of Randy's pool. She had been held up at her brother's place for the past few weeks, only leaving the property when absolutely necessary.

"I'm going on a food run. You want anything?" Randy asked as he stood at the edge of the pool.  
"I'm good," Roxy began, squinting up at her brother. "I Postmated some tacos. They should be here soon."

Roxy rolled her eyes as Randy nodded.

"What?" she asked, already annoyed.  
"Nothing," Randy said.  
"Something's on your mind. Just spit it out, Rands," she responded.  
"We love having you here, don't get me wrong. Kim and the kids and I love when you're here," he started.  
"But…?"  
"But… I know this isn't what you want. I don't know what happened, but I don't like it. When has my sister ever just handed over a title? You live for this and you just gave it all up… I guess I'm just confused, Rox," Randy said.

Roxy watched as her brother exited the patio and waited a moment until she heard his truck start up and drive away. She leaned over the side of the pool and grabbed her phone, biting her lip as she checked her social media.

Her heart burned a bit as she noticed how many fans were commenting about missing her already. And Roxy missed them too. She loved performing, and being away from the universe was killing her.

"Figured you be back here," a voice said behind her. Roxy whipped her head back and saw Seth standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as her voice quivered. Was he actually standing there… in her brother's backyard?  
"The better question is what are you doing here, Roxy? And don't give me some bullshit story about your shoulder being fucked up. I watched your match at Evolution and we both know there's nothing wrong with your shoulder."  
"So I'm taking some time off. Why does it matter to you? It's not like we're friends, right?" she asked angrily.  
"Damn it, Roxy, I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean it and it should've never come out of my mouth. You hurt me so I was trying to hurt you back. And I know you only hurt me because I started this whole thing the first time I kissed you."

Roxy shook her head and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't even realized she started crying.

"Seth, dont-".  
"No, just listen, okay? That night when that douchebag grabbed you… I saw red. I was ready to go to jail. I didn't care about anything except ripping that asshole's head off. But I knew I had to make sure you knew you were safe. We had gotten outside and everybody was still pretty riled up… and then you just walked into Dolph's arms. He saved you… not me. I hated myself."

By now Roxy had gotten out of the pool and was standing in front of Seth who also had tears streaming down his face.

"I admit I was being a dick after that and I half expected Dolph to be in your room when I came to apologize. When I saw that he wasn't I shot my shot, but I was a fucking coward and ran. I gave you right to him. And I'm sorry, I know you're not property, but dammit, Roxy, you're _mine! _Now I'm gonna kiss you, okay? I mean… is that okay?" he asked nervously.

She smiled and pulled him down, smiling against his lips before she took his bottom lip into her mouth, lightly nibbling on it.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she pulled away. "But wait, Randy's gonna-"  
"Randall's already been well informed that I'm in love with his sister and is actually hoping I can get her stubborn ass back on the road. My girlfriend can be sort of difficult," he said smirking.

Roxy smiled, slightly shocked as she smacked his arm.

"Difficult?! Really, Rollins?" Roxy asked. Seth smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her in close as he kissed her forehead.  
"Only if you stay here. Seriously, Rox. I'm not going anywhere without you," he said staring into her turquoise-blue eyes. They sparkled as he continued.

"I know we have a lot to work through and figure out… a lot, okay? But there's nobody else I wanna do this with. I've pretty much been in love with you since we met almost ten years ago. I'm in Roxy… I'm all the way in," he said as his eyes continued searching hers. He held his breath as he waited for her response. His heart raced as he watched her grab her phone off the patio table. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth nervously as the phone rang.

"Hey, Hunter… got a minute?"

* * *

"Ask her… ask her!" Sasha yelled at the referee as she had Becky locked in her submission, the Bank statement. Becky screamed in pain as she tried to pull Sasha's hands away. In the end, she could only hold on for so long and finally tapped. The referee called for the bell and Sasha rolled out of the ring, quickly grabbing on to her new belt, as Mike Rome announced her as the winner.

"She did it! She actually did it. Sasha Banks is your new Raw Women's champ," Renee said as she sat behind the commentator's table.  
"You know as I much to admit it, you're right Renee."

Sasha backed up the ramp, holding the title above her head, taunting Becky. She hadn't noticed the figure walking out from backstage.

"Wait a minute," Renee said.  
"RKO! RKO out of nowhere… Roxy is back!" Michael Cole roared as Roxy stood over Sasha, who was knocked at cold. Roxy smirked devilishly as she grabbed the title and looked at for a moment. She crouched over Sasha as laid it over her waist, smacking her face before walking away.  
"In less than five minutes, the Boss has been laid out by the Vixen. It looks like this title reign won't be lasting very long," Cory added.

* * *

"Why is my girl so fucking hot?" Seth asked as he picked Roxy up and spun her around in the guerilla. She giggled as his beard tickled her neck as he left kisses along her jaw.  
"Be good, mister. You've got a match coming up and I don't think you should go out there with a boner," she mumbled as she pulled him out of the guerilla and down an empty hall.  
"Seriously, you were amazing out there," he said reaching out to play with her fingers.  
"I barely RKO'd the little thing," Roxy boasted innocently. Seth smiled and shook his head. He pulled her closer and captured her lips, coaxing them open with his tongue. She moaned and yanked on his yank, causing him to moan as well.  
"Fuck, babe," he moaned, slightly out of breath.  
"Mmm, later," she said licking his lips. She slid past him and skipped down the hall, whistling.  
"I'm so gonna marry her," Seth whispered to himself as he watched her disappear down the hall.

**Welp, that's "The Girl,". Hope you liked it. **


End file.
